His Decision
by J.M.Black
Summary: AU. Tommy must make a really tough decision concerning his new found daughter. Sequel to His Weakness
1. The Unexpected Guest

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once I don't own anything and am just doing this for fun.

* * *

"Bye see ya tomorrow," Sam said as she shut the car door. She waved goodbye to her friend and walked up to her house. Since it was really late Sam tried really hard to get inside the house without waking her dad up. She was allowed to be out, but she really didn't need the lecture. Every time she accidentally woke him up she got the lecture about how he had to wake up at 5 o'clock in the morning and get ready for school. That and Tommy Oliver was not a very pleasant man when he was woken up. Once she was in Sam slowly closed the door and turned around. She jumped as she ran straight into her dad. He had his arms crossed over his chest and that you-are-in-so-much-trouble look on his face. 

"Sam, you're late."

"Yeah, but only by like two minutes."

"Two minutes? Try like twenty. I have been worried sick about you."

"Sorry the party kinda ran late."

"Who drove you home?"

"Who do you think drove me home?"

"Samantha."

"Okay, okay it was Conner. There happy?"

"I shouldn't have to pry information out of you. You need to tell me where, who, and when all of the time Sam. I don't want anything bad happening to you"

"I know and I'm sorry. I will try to tell you the plan more often."

"That's all I ask. So did you have fun?"

"I had a blast, it was so great."

"Why is your hair wet?"

"Oh it was a pool party. Ya know a party to say summer is over and school is gonna begin soon so we gotta get all of our partying done tonight."

"Well school starts tomorrow and I want you to go upstairs and get ready for bed young lady."

"Yes daddy."

"I love you Sam."

"I love you dad. I hope you sleep well."

Sam went upstairs and changed into her pajamas. As she got into bed she thought about how much her dad had changed since finding out about her. It's like overnight he became this super dad. Sam laughed as she thought once again of the first time they had met. She had been so rude to him and she even flipped him over her shoulder. Luckily for her he didn't hold it against her when he became her father. The transition had been smooth for both of them. She couldn't believe that a couple of months ago she had been parentless and now she had a new dad and a new life. During the summer her dad had shown her some more karate moves and how to control her powers better. He had also asked a lot about her childhood. Since he hadn't known about her back then he was starved for anything he could get. Well almost anything; her other dad, Tanner, was a sore spot for him. _I guess he just doesn't like the idea of someone else having mom_, she thought as she laid her head down and went to sleep.

Sam was woken up by a loud bang downstairs. She bolted out of her room and down the stairs. Sam crept silently into the kitchen where a dark figure was whispering curses to himself. Sam got into the attack position and wait for the opportune moment to strike. When the figure turned around to put something in the trash Sam attacked. She jumped on his back and knocked him down. The light turned on and Sam heard her dad growl, "What's going on in here?" That is when Sam realized that she was straddling Conner McKnight and that she had just attacked him. "Oh my God Conner, I'm so sorry I thought you were a burglar or something." Sam said as she got off of him and helped him to his feet. "Sorry Dr. O. I didn't mean to wake you guys up. It's just my parents are going at it again and if I didn't get out of there I was going to go crazy. I thought that I would come here and chill until morning." As her dad was about say something really mean, it was 3 in the morning after all; So Sam stepped in and replied, "Of course you can chill here. In fact you can crash on the couch, just let me go get you a blanket." As she left the kitchen her dad followed her. "Do you really think it's a good idea for him to sleeping over?" Sam rolled her eyes as she got a blanket out of the hall closet. "Yes I do, besides it's not like anything is going to happen. Dad he needs a friend and I'm not surprised he came here. You are like a second father to him and the others. So it's final that he's staying the night. Now go back up to bed and try to get some more sleep." Sam hid a smile as her dad grumbled all the way up to his room. It was really cool telling him what to do and then watching him do it. Sam went back into the kitchen and found Conner cleaning up the rest of his mess. "Sorry about the vase, I'll replace it for you." Sam smiled as she helped clean up the mess Conner had made by tipping the flowers over. "No it's okay I hated this vase anyway. I made it in the 8th grade and my mom loved it and made me keep it. Now let's get you settled on the couch." Sam and Conner made their way to the living room to pull out the foldout bed. As they pulled out the bed and made it they laughed and talked. Both of them had bitter sweet feelings about school. They were both excited to see Trent and hear all about his trip to Spain, but they didn't like the thought of doing homework. When they were done Sam asked him, "Do you need something to sleep in?" Conner shook his head and replied, "Nah, I'll just sleep in my jeans. Thanks again Sam this is really nice of you." Sam smiled and said, "It's nothing, you would do the same for me. Anyway if you need anything I'm just upstairs; last door on the right. Good night Conner."

"Good night Sam," Conner said as he watched her go up the stairs. He was glad that Dr. O. had come in when he did. Other wise Sam would have felt something that was pretty embarrassing. He thought about how she had looked sitting there on top of him. Her spaghetti strap shirt hugged her upper body as she pinned his arms down and her gym shorts made for a very nice view from behind. There was no denying that Sam had the body of a goddess. 'I'm just upstairs,' hah, like he could ever forget that she was only upstairs. He had a crush on her since he had seen her after her near death experience in the grave yard. Now he normally didn't have trouble with girls, but he was a little intimidated by Sam. Any guy would be if a girl could throw him around like a rag doll with her mind. Even if she wasn't telekinetic she could still do a lot of damage with all of the karate she knew. The last thought Conner had before he went to sleep was of Sam pinning him down on the kitchen floor and smiling.

* * *

My present to everyone. I hope that you enjoy it and kudos to everyone who guessed that there would be a sequel. Catch ya on the flip side


	2. First Day of School

Sam awoke then next morning as her alarm clock went off. As she got up she noticed a note on her bedside table from her dad.

_Sam I had to get an early start, I love you and be safe._

After she had read the note Sam crumpled it up and threw it into the trash can. She then threw open her drapes and went into her bathroom to get ready for the first day of school. Sam took her hair down from the messy bun she put it in every night and got into the shower. She let the warm water run down her body as she woke up a little more. When she got out of the shower she walked into her closet to pick out her outfit. She settled on a pair of white capri's with a red button down cover over a pink spaghetti strap shirt. After she had picked out her outfit Sam went back into the bathroom to do her hair and make-up. Once she was done Sam gave herself one final look in her full-length mirror and then made her way downstairs. She had forgotten that Conner had spent the night and almost gasped as she caught sight of him sleeping on the pull-out. Some time during the night his shirt had come off and Sam couldn't tear her gaze from his bare chest. The years of soccer had done him justice; everything was tan and muscular. Conner stirred and Sam hurried into the kitchen, lest she be caught staring at her half-naked team mate. _He probably doesn't even like me like that_, she thought as she began to make breakfast. To keep from thinking about Conner and his bare chest she decided to make pancakes. Just as she was flipping the last one Conner came into the kitchen and said, "What smells so good?" Sam turned around, thanking God that he had put his shirt back on, and replied, "Good morning Conner. I'm making blueberry pancakes and bacon. Would you like some?" Conner shook his head yes and then asked, "Do you mind if I clean up a bit before school?" "Not at all, the bathroom is down the hall and to your right." Sam said as she flipped the last pancake over. When Conner came back Sam had set two plates at the table piled high with pancakes and bacon. She also had two glasses of orange juice and syrup on the table. As they sat down Conner asked, "Where is Dr. O.?" "He had to get an early start. We had better hurry up or we won't make it to school on time." Sam kept stealing looks at her handsome team mate while they ate. Once they were done they grabbed their school stuff and headed out to Conner's car. On the way to school they listened to music and talked about how it was good that Trent was back. Over the summer they had dealt with some pretty nasty monsters and it would be good to be at full strength again. As they parked Sam saw Kira and Ethan talking to Trent. Their friends spotted them and then made their way over to Sam and Conner. Sam hugged Trent and said, "It's good to have you back." "Thanks," Trent said as they broke apart. Sam then turned her attention to Ethan. She handed him a disk and said, "My Uncle Billy gave me that and I thought that you might like to play it. It's a video game about a wizarding world at war." Ethan looked as if Christmas had come early this year as he replied, "You mean Wizard Wars? I thought that this game was sold out." Sam shrugged and said, "Well my uncle got an advanced copy and sent it to me." Ethan hugged Sam and almost lifted her off of the ground. Sam laughed and looked at Kira smiling.

"How are you doing Kira?"

"Well I'm good, I wrote a new song last night and can't wait to try it out at the cyber café."

"That's really cool. What's it about?"

"Well it's about a bad breakup."

"Wow, where did you get the inspiration?"

"High school. You see it all the time."

Sam nodded as the bell rang and they head to their home room. Sam was a little nervous because this was the day that everyone would find out that Dr. Thomas Oliver was her dad. They had notified the school about the sudden parentage, but it had been too late to change Sam's schedule. It was a policy at Reefside that a parent could not teach their child. Some people would think that the teacher's kid would have it easier. Ha if only they knew her dad. Sam knew that she would have it harder than any of her dad's other students. She also couldn't see tests in advance because he kept them under lock, key, and finger print identification. Over the course of the summer Sam had taken her dad's last name; which would be a dead give away when he called roll. Sam, Ethan, Kira, Conner, and Trent all sat one behind the other; Conner at the very front of the row and Sam bringing up the rear. As her dad took his place at the front of the class he said, "All right pop quiz time. I want to see how much you guys remember from last year." The entire class groaned and all of her team mates turned around and glared at her. The 'quiz' took the entire hour to complete. After she was done with it Sam felt that her head might explode. The only bad thing she had inherited from her dad was his memory. Sam and her friends stayed behind to talk to her dad after class.

"Hey guys, I trust that you all aced this quiz."

"Dr. O why do you have to torture us on the first day of school?"

"That's one of the perks of being a teacher Conner. Now you guys had better get to your next class."

They walked out just as the warning bell rang. They had two more minutes to get to class before they were late. Trent sprinted off to his art class, Ethan went off to his advanced computers class, Kira headed off to her creative writing class, and Sam and Conner headed to their gym class. Since the gym was on the other side of the school Sam and Conner had to book it; they both skidded into the gym just as the bell rang. "Ahh Mr. McKnight and Ms. Oliver nice of you to join us." Mrs. Lewis said as she checked their names off of the roll sheet. Sam and Mrs. Lewis didn't get along very well; Sam thought that she was still mad because of what had happened on their first meeting. "Right, now that everyone is here we can all change and get started." The class went into their locker rooms and changed into their gym cloths. Sam donned her lime green long sleeved shirt and tie-dye shorts and proceeded to the gym floor. Once everyone was assembled Mrs. Lewis began class. "Today we will begin our unit on self defense. Now everyone needs a partner and we can get started." Sam headed straight for Conner, but was stopped by Brian.

"Hey Sam want to be partners?"

"Umm I'm already kind of partners with Conner. Sorry Brian."

"No it's okay."

As Brain left Conner came up behind him and said, "Hey Partner." Sam laughed and stood next to Conner as Mrs. Lewis began to look for her next victims. "Ahh Sam and Conner please join me at the front of the class for a demonstration." Sam rolled her eyes as she and Conner made their way to the front of the class. "Conner I want you to attack Sam." Conner stared at his teacher and asked, "You want me to attack Sam? But I could hurt her." Sam laughed and countered, "I highly doubt that. Come on Conner or are you chicken?" Conner looked at her and they began their fight. As he lifted his leg to do a high kick Sam ducked and used her leg to knock his out from under him. Conner went tumbling down. "Where did you learn that?" Mrs. Lewis asked as she watched Sam. "My uncle teaches self defense at the Angel Grove Youth Center." Sam replied as she helped Conner up. After the demo the rest of the class was spent with each couple practicing attacking and blocking. Sam could hardly believe that it was already time for lunch. As she sat down at the table Ethan began to glare at her.

"Why all the death looks Ethan?"

"Why didn't you tell us about that test?"

"Are you kidding me? He never tells me anything about his classes."

"Well at least you can steal a test and look at it."

"Oh yeah, the tests are in his office. In a vault that only he knows the code to; in a brief case that you need voice password and finger print identification. So yeah I have it easy."

Ethan stared at her with his mouth open while Trent asked, "Why all of the security?" Sam looked at him and replied, "I have no idea, but I think that he keeps something else in that brief case along with the test."

"Wow is Dr. O packin?"

"Don't be stupid, Conner. He's a Power Ranger, why would he need a gun?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh well then get your mind outta the gutter."

Half way through lunch a girl with long blonde hair came up and shoved a voice recorder under Sam's mouth.

"Cassidy Cornell news reporter."

"I know who you are Cassidy, now what do you want?"

"Well everyone in the school is dying to know why your name changed. Did you marry Dr. Oliver or what?"

"And how is that considered news?"

"What my viewers want to know I find out."

"No you're just butting in my life and I don't appreciate it."

"Did you or did you not marry Dr. Oliver?"

"Besides being illegal it's also gross. No I did not marry Dr O."

"Well then why did you take his last name?"

"Are you a good reporter?"

"Yes, the best in fact."

"Then why don't you figure it out."

Sam pushed passed Cassidy and dumped her tray in the trash. She had known that something like this was going to happen, but for people to think that she had married her dad. Sam shuddered at the thought, it was so gross.

"That's a brilliant plan master. When can we put it into action?"

"Be patient Elsa. We will give them until the New Year before we strike, but until then I want you to keep a close eye on Samantha and the rest of the Rangers. You are dismissed."

Mesogog turned around and looked at the live feed of Reefside High School. "I will have you soon Samantha. You will help me destroy everything you love and cherish." He laughed manically as the feed focused on Sam walking down the hall to her next class.


	3. New Year's Eve Party

Sam couldn't believe that it was already New Year's. It seemed like only yesterday that school had started. Another thing that she could believe was the Mesogog hadn't attacked since the last week of summer vacation. Her dad believed that he was planning something horrible. The rest of the team believed that he had finally given up and taken a hike. Sam laughed as she remembered this. It didn't matter when Mesogog struck; all that mattered was that they were ready when he did. Sam stood back to admire her handy work. Since Christmas Sam had been planning a New Year's Eve party to be held at the Cyber Café. A place where teenagers could go and have fun instead of going out, getting drunk and then driving home. Sam rubbed the scars where the glass had cut on her arm. As she did this she remembered the night that she had lost her parents. They had been hit by a drunk driver who had crossed the median. So to help she had decided to put an alcohol free party together for the Reefside High School students. At the party they would have music, dancing, a buffet, computer games, grape juice, a contest, and a count down until the New Year. Sam had talked Kira and some other student into performing at the party. She might even get up on the stage, if she felt like it. _Everything seems to be in place_, Sam thought as she stepped back to admire her handy work. She had just finished decorating the stage with gold and silver tones. She had even rapped the microphone stand in a confetti fabric. Sam looked down at the list she had made herself and checked off decorate the stage. As she looked over the rest of the list she mentally checked off the rest the items. Conner was brining the cider and juice, Ethan was bringing the games, Haley had the prizes, Trent was doing some artwork, Kira was bringing the music and instruments, and her dad was bringing the food. Sam had been cooped up in their tiny little kitchen with her three best friends all weekend making the food. Sam had been glad to have al the help. She had missed her friends since she had moved to Reefside; although she did visit Angel Grove often it was nothing like living there. Almost every weekend her and her dad went to Angel Grove to visit her godparents and her niece. Her Uncle Jason's Wife, Amy, was pregnant with a baby girl. He almost passed out when he found out about the baby. Sam couldn't wait until she could hold her little niece. Her uncle had hoped for a boy so he could name him after her dad, but when he had found out that it was a little girl he had altered the name a little. Instead of naming the little girl Tommy she would be named Tammy; which also happened to be Amy's sisters' name. Amy's sister had died in a motorcycle accident when Amy was thirteen. Sam thought about how unlucky her family was with vehicles as she stepped out of the café to wait for her dad to pick her up to take her home. Since the accident Sam hadn't been comfortable driving a car. She no longer believed that the accident was her fault, but she still didn't want to drive. So most of the time she walked home from where ever she was. The Cyber Café, however, was far away from her house. So she just called her dad to come pick her up. As she sat on the step outside she caught a green light out of the corner of her eyes. Sam whipped her head around just as Zeltrax and a bunch of tyrannodrones came out of the portal. "What do you want tin head?" Sam shouted as she assumed the attack position her dad had taught her over the summer.

"I want you. Now come with me before I make you."

"You can have me when Hell freezes over."

"ATTACK!"

Sam found herself quickly surrounded by Mesogog's ugly lackeys, but she knew she could take them. She knew that she had to get out of the circle so as one of the drones charged she simply flipped over his head. When the moron didn't see her, she kicked him in the back sending him flying into the others. The idiots didn't know what hit them until they turned around. They then began to attack in waves. Sam took on as many as she could without having to call on her power. Since she was still learning how to control it she didn't want to burn out to fast. Sam got knocked on her butt and a drone kicked her in the stomach. She landed near a branch which she could use as a staff. When she flipped up she knocked one drone in the head and the other in the gut. She then cyclone kicked a drone in the face landing in a crouched position and knocking another's feet out from under him. She then turned and did roundhouse kick to a drone in the face knocking him on his back. As two came running towards her she did a double scissor kick knocking them down too. She then tornado kicked another one and as he went down punched his friends in the face. She then whirlwind kicked three at a time and punched the last one with a combo. Just as she landed on the floor with grace all of the tyrannodrones got back up. Sam really didn't think that she could handle all of that again so she put her hand behind her back and shouted, "It's Morphin Time… Star Rose." As the familiar power rose through Sam she began to fight anew only this time using her telekinesis to help. As two of the tyrannodrones charged at her she lifted herself up just in time and they ran into each other. Sam laughed as came down gracefully on top of a drone also knocking him out. As Sam turned around she had just enough time to grab Saba as Zeltrax pulled out his sword. As they battled Sam knew that she could not beat him without help. She had not practiced as much with her weapons and with her karate. Just as she was knocked on her back and Zeltrax was about to strike he was blasted away by a red ray. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to hit girls?" Sam thanked God when she heard Conner's voice. She flipped up, turned around, and saw not only Conner, but Ethan, Trent, and Kira. With the arrival of the others Sam knew they would beat these guys into the ground; Zeltrax, however, had had enough. Just as the other Rangers stood next to Sam, Zeltrax said, "Until we meet again Samantha." With that he and the tyrannodrones vanished into the green portal. "What the hell was that about?" Kira asked as they powered down. Sam turned, looked at her, and replied, "I have no idea, but you don't know how glad I am to see you guys." As she looked over the faces of her team mates a question hit her. "By the way, what are you doing here? I thought you guys weren't coming until later." "Well your dad called me and said that he was working on something about Mesogog's absence and wondered if we could pick you up." Trent said as they walked to Trent's SUV. "We also brought some of the stuff for the party," Conner said as they opened the trunk. Sam smiled at Conner and replied, "Well then I will get this stuff into the café and then go home." With help from her team mates they brought the supplies into the café and set them up. "Now all that's missing is the food." Ethan said as he set the last bottle of juice in the mini fridge behind the bar. "Yes and I'm not bringing that until the last possible minute." Sam and her friends laughed and talked until they got to Sam's house. Since Zeltrax had attacked they all came in and found Tommy in his command center pouring over the computer.

A chorus of hey 'Dr. O' and a 'hey dad' brought Tommy out of his thoughts. He looked up as his Rangers and daughter walked into the command center. He had spent most of the day shut up down here trying to figure out what Mesogog was up to. He had checked out all the normal suspects, but hadn't come up with anything. Some where Mesogog was developing some sort of plan.

"Hey guys, how's the party coming along?"

"Really good. All I need to bring is the food when we leave."

"Well that's good anything interesting happen?"

"Uh yeah I was attacked by Tyrannodrones and Zeltrax."

The pen Tommy had been writing with dropped to floor as he looked at his daughter. "When, just now?" He watched as Sam nodded her head and began to explain. "I came out of the café and was waiting for you when they attacked." Tommy took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "What did he want?" Tommy asked as he put his glasses back on. "What do they always want dad? He wanted me to come with him." Sam replied. "Yeah, Zeltrax had Sam on her back and was ready to strike when we showed up." Kira said as she looked at Tommy with worry in her eyes. "What do you think they are up to Dr. O.?" "Kira, I have no clue. None of this makes sense. Why would they attack Sam after being dormant for so long? Why didn't they let the monster they are working on attack the city?" Conner lifted his head and asked, "So you found out they are working on a monster?" "No I haven't been able to find out anything. They aren't on the scans anywhere. It's like they disappeared." Tommy and his team pondered the thought as long as they could. As the clock rung seven they had to go get ready for the party.

Sam was having a ball at the party and it was going really well. So far the gamers were off in a corner battling what ever monsters the game presented. People were dancing, drinking cider, and having a good time. Sam also counted this party as a personal victory. So far she had been asked to dance by five guys. Sam hadn't had a boyfriend since her cheating x Brandon. She was long over due in the romance department. Sam sat down after dancing with Justin and looked around the room for her friends. Trent was in the corner, his eyes on Kira; Kira was on stage singing one of her songs; Conner was sitting with his soccer buddies; Ethan was playing Wizarding Wars; and her dad was talking with Haley at the bar. Sam was lost in Kira's song and didn't hear Brian.

"Hello, Sam?"

"Oh sorry Brian. What's up?"

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to honor me by accepting an offer to dance."

"Of course Brian."

Sam laughed as he bowed, took her hand, and lead her onto the dance floor.

Conner gripped his paper cup as he saw another guy lead Sam out onto the dance floor. "Dude are you trying to break the cup?"

"No Kyle."

"Look if you don't like to see guys dance with Sam, then go ask her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, everyone here knows that you have a crush on Samantha Oliver."

"No I don't."

"Are you saying that you don't like her?"

"No I'm just saying, well it's complicated."

"Well if you're not going to ask her can I?"

Conner looked at Kyle as if he was nuts. Of course it wasn't okay for Kyle to ask Sam to dance. She might actually fall for him. Girls all over the school had fallen for Kyle's blonde hair, blue eyes, and abs. No way was he going to let him hurt Sam. "You know what I think I will ask her to dance." Conner said as the song ended. He got up and went searching for Sam on the dance floor. He found her in a back doorway holding a wine glass full of apple cinder.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Conner. Do you like that party so far?"

"Yeah you did a great job."

"Thanks."

"Listen I was wondering…"

Before he could finish though they heard cheering and looked to the crowd. Conner realized that everyone was staring at them and chanting "Kiss, kiss, kiss." He was dumbfounded until Sam started to giggle. "What? What is it?" He watched as Sam pointed up wards and that is when he saw the mistletoe. Conner smiled and asked, "Does the tradition still apply after Christmas?" Sam got her laughing under control before answering, "I don't know, but we shouldn't mess with tradition." Conner was smiling like an idiot on the inside as he and Sam closed in for a kiss. Before their lips could meet, however, Conner heard Dr. O practically scream Sam's name. Sam opened her eyes and looked at Conner. Before she left to see what her dad wanted she kissed Conner on the cheek and said, "Happy New Year." Conner just stood there like an idiot as he watched her walk away.

Tommy was furious with his daughter. Not only was she about to kiss a boy in public, but he was one of her team mates. Tommy didn't want his daughter to go through the same pain and suffering that he had when Kim and him had broken up. When Sam came up to him he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the back room.

"What the Hell do you think you were doing?"

"Dad we were standing under mistletoe. We had to kiss."

"You didn't have to do anything young lady. I don't want you kissing boys. Especially ones who are your team mates."

"Dad chill it's not like he was going to jump my bones or anything. Conner is a good guy."

"I DON'T CARE. You are not to kiss him understood."

"Why are you being such a jerk about it? It was an innocent little kiss."

"I don't care you are not to do it because I said so."

"But dad…"

Tommy slapped Sam across the face. He saw Sam look up at him and then with a twirl of her gold skirt she walked out of the room slamming the door behind her. Tommy caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. His say the horror and pain etched on his face. How could he have hit his own daughter? Tommy sat down on a barrel and hung his head in shame as he hide from the party.

Sam came out of the room blistering mad. She took a wine glass full of cider and downed the whole thing in a matter of seconds. She then sat at a table and refused any guy who asked her to dance. She was on her second bottle when Conner came over. "Hey Sam are you okay?" Sam scoffed and turned away from him. She didn't feel like talking, she felt like knocking some sense into her dad. When Conner didn't go away she set her drink on the table and said in a sarcastic tone, "Yeah everything's fine." Conner stood there for a moment and replied, "Are you sure?" Sam turned to him and said, "Conner I want to be alone for a while can you please go away." _That got ride of him_, Sam thought as she downed her third bottle. _That tastes funny_, she thought as she gulped the last bit down. The minute she did Sam felt light headed. As she got up the room seemed to spin. Sam stumbled outside hoping that some fresh air would help clear her mind. As she walked outside Sam tripped and almost fell. "Damn heels," she cursed as she kicked her shoes off. Sam wondered around still spinning when she saw a green portal open. Sam groaned as a handful of tyrannodrones came out. She did have time for this so she raised her arm to telekinetically flick them aside. As she made the motion nothing happened. Sam felt all consciousness leave her as she feel into the waiting arms of Zeltrax.

* * *

Okay guys I hope that you like this chapter because I worked really hard on it. Also you will find out why Mesogog wait unti New Year's to put his master plan into action. Catch ya on the flip side.


	4. Aftermath

Tommy came out of the back room just as the crowd was counting down. He felt horrible for slapping Sam, but he knew that it was for her own good. The pain from that letter was still with him today. He would do anything to keep Sam from going through the same pain. He knew that Conner had feelings for his daughter and that his daughter had feelings for Conner. He saw the way that they secretly looked at each other, the way he used to look at Kim. Sam didn't know how Conner felt about her and he also suspected that Conner was in the dark about Sam's feelings. He had nothing against Conner, he was a good guy; its just he didn't want Sam to get hurt. Tommy shook his head to clear his thoughts and began looking around the room to try to find Sam. He scanned the crowd three times and he still hadn't found her. So he went to the bar to try to get another view point. As he sat on a stool Haley came up and said, "What can I get for you?" Tommy swirled around and smiled weakly at Haley. "Tommy are you okay? You look upset about something." Tommy put his head in his hands as he replied, "I just hit my daughter." He heard Haley gasp and he looked up to see her face.

"What did she do?"

"Almost kissed a boy in public."

"And why did that result in her getting hit?"

"I told her not to and she started to argue with me."

"Why don't you want her to kiss a boy?"

"Because I don't want her to get hurt like I was."

"Tommy you can't protect her forever. If I'm not mistaken a young woman as pretty as Sam is has already been hurt before. Your daughter is a strong woman."

"I was, still am a strong man, but the pain still affects me."

"Tommy if you don't let her fall, then she won't know how to pick herself up when you're not there. You might ask the team if they have seen her. They're standing over there."

Tommy looked and saw his team gathered in a corner counting down with the rest of the crowd. He thought that it was a good possibility that they had seen Sam so he made his way over to them. "Hey have you guys seen Sam?" "No Dr. O I haven't seen Sam since the party began." Ethan replied as he tore his attention away from the countdown clock. "I did," Conner answered, "I saw her stumble out the door about ten minutes ago. She seemed really upset about something." Tommy sighed and put his head down. "Thanks Conner, you guys get back to the party and have fun." Tommy said as the clock struck midnight and he headed outside to find and apologize to his daughter. As Tommy walked out of the café the cool air hit his face. It seemed that the air not only cooled him off, but it also cleared his mind so that he could look for Sam better. So he looked around for Sam, but couldn't find her. As he walked forward he tripped over something. He picked up the object to see what it was, but couldn't see it in the dark. So he walked over to a street lamp to see what had tripped him. His heart caught in his throat as he recognized one of Sam's heels. Tommy turned wildly around shouting for Sam. He looked up and down every row of the parking lot and still couldn't find her. Panic and fear rose within him as each minute passed. What if she was hurt or being hurt somewhere. Then he thought of his communicator, "Sam do you read me? Sam where are you? Sam answer me!" "What's wrong Dr O?" Kira said as she and the other Rangers ran up to him. "I can't find Sam anywhere and I tripped over one of her heels." Tommy held the shoe up for them to see. "What do you want us to do Dr. O.?" Ethan asked as he looked into Tommy's worried eyes. "Split up and search everywhere, leave no stone unturned then met back at the command center." The team split up each taking their own car. As Tommy got into his jeep he felt a growing sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. Where ever Sam was, she was in big trouble. He just hoped that it wasn't to late.

Sam tried to sit up as she slowly regaining conscious. She found that she was, however, held down. As Sam opened her eyes she found herself once again tied down in Mesogog's lab. Sam tried struggling against them hoping that they would break, but the more she moved the tighter they got. Finally fed up Sam chose to use her power. As she concentrated all of her energy and focus on breaking the bonds a piercing pain hit her head. Sam let out a scream of agony as Mesogog and his two goons came into view.

"I made that mistake once. You really don't think I'm stupid enough to make it again."

"Really, could have fooled me."

"Oh Samantha you shouldn't say things like that."

"And why not?"

"Because you don't realize how much of an upper hand I have."

"I'll take my chances. So what do the three stooges want with me this time?"

"I'll choose to ignore that comment. We have a little surprise for you."

"Oh goody."

"Zeltrax show our lovely guest what we have been working on."

Sam gasped as she saw what Zeltrax brought out. Her eyes widened with fear and she began to struggle against the bonds once more. She had to get out of here she had to worn the others. The bonds that held her got so tight that they began to cut off circulation to her arms, but Sam didn't give up. "You can't possibly think that this will work." Sam spat at Mesogog to try to prolong the inevitable. "Not only will it work, but it will succeed. Zeltrax throw her in." Sam screamed and tried to fight Zeltrax, but with the tap on her telekinetic powers and being tied up she was losing and fast. Zeltrax threw her in and slammed the door shut behind him. Sam turned around and pounded at the door. She reached for her coin, but couldn't find it. As she frantically searched the ground she saw a movement in the corner. Sam jerked her head up in time to the shinning of the needle.

Mesogog heard the final scream and then silence. He motioned for Zeltrax to open the doors. The moment they were opened smoke billowed out and a soft clicking could be heard from inside. As he peered into the container Sam stepped out, kneeled before him, and said, "Whatever orders you give me I will follow Master." Mesogog smiled as his evil plan blossomed right before his eyes. Mesogog smiled down at his new apprentice and said, "Destroy the Power Rangers." Sam rose with an evil smile on her face and replied, "With pleasure."

* * *

I know it's a short chapter, but I had to end it here or else this chapter would have been like six pages. I thank everyone for all of the reviews and please keep them coming becasue they keep me going. Catch ya on the flip side


	5. Slipping In Undetected

Mesogog had teleported Sam into the park just as it had begun to rain. Sam looked around to make sure that no one had seen her arrival; she didn't want to spoil the surprise too soon. When she was sure that nobody was around Sam began to walk through the trees. She was trying to figure out a way that she could get back to her house without her dad getting mad. Sam didn't know how her new power would hold if she became angry and she was as angry as a hornet. Her dear old daddy would pay for what he had done and he would pay in spades. Sam laughed evilly as she thought about the plan to destroy the Rangers. She was completely soaked when she saw Conner's car pull up. As the evil wheels in her brain were running Sam came up with a plan. She untied her hair, got on the forest floor, and rolled around in the mud. She then took out a pocket knife and began to put scrapes on her arms and legs. Finally she tore a long rip in her skirt and then one on her shirt. Sam then called upon all of her acting skills, mussed up her hair, and began to run wildly towards Conner.

Conner pulled up to the park and got out of his car. He didn't know why Sam would be here, but it wouldn't hurt to check. Conner put his hands in his pockets and looked around. He heard shuffling and turned around and that is when he saw her. Conner saw Sam running out of the forest and looking behind her. Her hair was flowing wildly behind her, her white tank top was ripped at the stomach, her gold skirt had a slit almost up to her hip, she was covered in mud and soaking wet, and he could make out little cuts on her arms and legs. Conner immediately went into panic mode and started to run to Sam. Conner caught Sam in his arms as she was looking behind her. He took her hands and tried to hold them still, but she didn't seem to know who he was. She began to weakly beat her hands against his chest.

"Let me go. Let me go."

"Sam its okay it's me, Conner."

"Conner? Oh thank God it's you."

"What happened?"

"Conner they're after me. We have to get outta here."

"Sam who's after you?"

"Mesogog, we need to get out of here."

As they got up Conner saw Sam limping and wincing as they walked to his car.

"Sam are you hurt?"

"I twisted my ankle, but I should be okay."

"No here let me carry you to the car."

"But what if Mesogog and his goons attack."

"I'm not going to let you injure your leg."

With that Conner stopped Sam and picked her up. Not matter how serious the situation was it felt good to hold Sam in his arms. It felt even better when she laid her head on his shoulder. Once they got to his car Sam opened the passenger door telekinetically and Conner set her in. He then got into the car and headed towards the Command Center. On the way over there he called Dr. O and told him that he had found Sam and where he was headed. Dr. O sound thrilled and told Conner that he would call the other Rangers and let them know the plan. As he hung up he saw Sam shaking and rubbing her arms. Conner turned up the heater, reached in the back, and handed Sam his lettermen's jacket. Sam's smile warmed his heart. Whatever had Sam running scared was a worry for everyone. Sam was one of the strongest people he knew and if she was scared then it had to be really bad. As they pulled up so did Dr. O, Sam and Conner got out of the Car and headed towards the house. Conner hung back thinking that Sam and Dr. O would have a big reunion. To his surprise Sam brushed passed Dr. O and went into the house.

When Sam brushed passed him it was like a nail through his heart. Tommy followed his daughter into the house feeling like the scum of the earth. He continued to follow Sam all the way down to their Command Center. As they waited for the other Rangers to get there, Tommy attempted to talk to his daughter.

"Sam are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Who was after you?"

"Mesogog."

"You mean one of his lackeys."

"No."

"He came out from the island?"

"Yep."

"Did he say what he wanted or what he was planning?"

"Nope."

"Did he have a monster with him or speak of one?"

"No."

"Are you going to give me more than one word answers?"

"Nope."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yep."

Tommy threw his hands up in frustration. Sam was defiantly his daughter, if she didn't look like him it was because she was stubborn just like him. To his immense relief Conner didn't ask any question about why they were fighting. He just sat on in a chair and stared off into space. Soon the other Rangers arrived and they got started. "What happened to you Sam?" Trent said as he sat down in the chair next to Kira. "Well I was drinking some red grape juice and as I finished it I got light headed. So I went outside hoping that all I needed was fresh air. When I got outside I ran into a dozen tyrannodrones and I didn't feel like fighting them so I tried to wipe them out telekinetically. That is when I lost all consciousness, I woke up in the forest with Mesogog standing over me and saying something about having big plans for me. With a quick maneuver I tripped him, got up, and started to run." As Sam finished she slumped back into her chair as if the story took almost everything out of her. Tommy looked at his daughter and thought he saw something, but before it could register it was gone. _Probably nothing_, Tommy thought as he swirled hi chair around to check something on the computer. Thanks to Haley they could now track Mesogog's movement in the city. Tommy was checking to see if the evil bastard was still in Reefside. "Did he tell you anything about his plan?" Kira asked as she looked at Sam. "Not much just something about a machine that drains our powers." Tommy almost came uncorked as he heard this. Sam had lied to him. She had a right to be mad and not talk to him, but not to lie to him. As he looked at Sam he noticed something was off about her, but he couldn't quite place it. "Sam did he say anything else, maybe like the monster he was working on?" The only reply Tommy got was an icy cold glare from his daughter.

"You know I'm surprised he hasn't tried to turn one of us evil." Ethan said. Sam whipped her head around and faced the Blue Ranger. Had they caught on to her so fast or was the moron just thinking out loud? "What makes you say that Ethan?" Sam replied while trying to look as innocent as possible. If they caught her before the plan was complete Mesogog would kill her for sure. Ethan looked at her and replied, "Well it's what I would do. Make a machine that turns people evil and then take them out one by one." The other Rangers looked at him and then at each other. Damn it, Ethan had just planted the first seed of doubt into their minds. Sam had to move up her time table because Ethan was to close to the truth. That is when Sam decided that the nosey Blue Ranger would be the first Pesky Power Puke to go.

* * *

Okay so thanks to all who reviewed Chapter 4. Now in the story time will move pretty fast, skipping weeks, even months at a time. So don't be surprised if one day it's Febuary and then next chapter it's March. In between is down time and nothing exciting will happen. Hope that you guys had a good New Year. Toodles 


	6. Blue Ranger Takedown

Sam had to lay low for a couple of weeks after the first of the month because of two reasons. She didn't want to draw too much attention by attacking the Blue Ranger and she had to get the plan just right. The perfect opportunity presented itself on the third week of January. As Sam was leaving her dad's class he stopped her to talk. "Sam, I'm going to have to stay later than usual. Take my keys and go home after school okay." Sam nodded as he handed her the keys. Since the old Sam was afraid of driving she would get Ethan to drive her home. Sam smiled evilly as she thought of the Blue Ranger's weakness; he would do anything for a pretty girl. Sam walked to gym class with an extra bounce in her step. In a matter of hours one of the Rangers would be history. As she entered the gym she saw Conner looking around for her. Sam rolled her eyes and hid behind the bleachers. The Red Ranger was so pathetic it wasn't even funny. Sam knew that he liked her and the more she thought about it the more is repulsed her; like she would ever have a thing for him. As she hid she thought of a wonderful way to torture him. Sam smiled at her evil genius as she came out of hiding. She had to wipe it off of her face, though, because Conner had spotted her and was jogging to her.

"Hey Sam, What's up?"

"Oh nothing much Conner just waiting for school to get out."

"Oh well it will come soon enough."

"Yeah."

The bell rang and Sam went into the locker room to change. Once she was in her uniform Mrs. Lewis began to tell the class what they were doing today. "Today we will continue our unit on karate, but we will be using staffs. Now everyone get a staff and get with your partner and practice." Sam and Conner grabbed their staffs and went to the farthest corner of the gym to practice. As Sam waited for Conner to attack her she developed his torture in her mind. When Conner finally attacked, Sam came at him fast and hard. She didn't let up until she had the Red Ranger on his back and panting for a breath.

"Jeez Sam let up a little."

"Zeltrax or Elsa wouldn't let up so neither will I."

"Sam what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing."

Sam replied shaking her head. She helped him up praying that he would ignore the slip in her behavior. As soon as he was on his feet and had his staff in hand Sam attacked. Unfortunately Conner was a quick study and blocked her fairly well, but that was all she let him do. Sam kept hitting and hitting and wouldn't let Conner hit. Unfortunately Conner didn't know all of Sam's tricks. As he backed her into the wall Sam used the staff to flip over his head and before he could turn around she pinned him to the wall with her staff horizontally. She enjoyed seeing the Red Ranger pinned down and unable to move. She was only brought out of her thoughts when he said, "Hey Sam let go you're pushing to hard." _Like I care_, Sam thought as she reluctantly let go of him. "Sorry Conner." She tried to act innocent as he searched her face. For a moment she was afraid that he had discovered something but he only said, "It's okay." The rest of the class Sam tried not to kill him. After gym Sam and Conner caught up with the rest of the dorks for English. Sam smiled as she went to put plan torture Red Ranger into action. As they entered the classroom Sam broke away from the regular seating arrangement and sat behind Kyle Stewart, Conner's best friend and soccer buddy. Through the entire hour she shamelessly flirted with Kyle. She glanced at Conner from the corner of her eye and relished in the hurt look on his face. As Sam thought about the look on his face now she wondered what he was going to look like later. She smiled evilly to herself as she passed a note to Kyle. When Kyle had read the note he turned around and raised his eyebrows in question. Sam licked her lips and smiled seductively at him. Kyle nodded and turned back around. After Sam was sure Kyle was facing forward she stole a glance at Conner and almost laughed out load. He looked so pathetic, all hurt and glaring. Before Sam could relish anymore in his look the bell rang for lunch. Sam gathered her things and raced to the courtyard for lunch, leaving her teammates behind. Sam sat at their usual table and began to eat. "Man Sam you really booked it out of English." Ethan said as he and the other Rangers sat next to her. "Sorry I'm just really hungry." Sam replied as she continued to eat. "What was up with you sitting behind Kyle?" Conner asked as he pulled his sandwich out. "Oh I think that I might need glasses. I couldn't see from the very back last time." Sam smiled when they bought the lame excuse and the lunch went fine until the very end. Just as Sam was done Cassidy Cornell and her friend Devin showed up.

"Hello Samantha Oliver, daughter of Dr. Oliver."

"So the dumb blonde finally figured it out."

"Devin are you getting this?"

"Yes Cassidy."

"Get that damn camera out of my face."

"I have to report the news and like it or not this is news."

Sam felt the anger rise and before she could stop herself she threw the camera and pushed Devin and Cassidy back telekinetically. As they looked up at Sam from the ground she said, "Next time I won't be so nice." Then she calmly walked away to throw her trash away and to continue torture Red plan.

Conner sat there stunned at what Sam had done. He couldn't believe that she had just used her powers on civilians. He sat there for a moment thinking about all the weird stuff that Sam had done today. First of all she had attacked him in gym like she wanted to kill him. Then she had flirted with Kyle the entire hour of English. Now she was telekinetically throwing people around. Conner then thought back to the fight he had heard between her and Dr. O. _That must be why she's been acting so strangely, _Conner thought as dumped his food and went to go find Sam. As he looked around campus he saw a flash of pink in the forest. Conner crept towards the forest and hid behind a tree. When he looked around the trunk his heart broke and filled with rage. Sam was pushed against a tree in her bra and making out with Kyle. Conner was shocked; he couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene. As Kyle went to Sam's neck he heard Sam giggle and whisper something into Kyle's ear; Kyle looked up at her and smiled. Conner saw Kyle's hands go a little south. Conner decided that it would be best to find a way to break them up. So he double back around and started to shout for Sam in the general direction that he had seen them. When she came out of the forest flustered and shirt on backwards he secretly smiled and then told her that they were going to be late for their math class.

Sam had sensed when Conner had arrived. That's why she told Kyle to unbutton her pants. She had also sense how hurt Conner was and she had loved every second of it. Now that she had sufficiently tortured the Red Ranger, she turned her attention to the Blue Ranger. As soon as school was out Sam went looking for Ethan and found him next to Kira's car. Since they lived so close to each other Kira gave Ethan a ride to and from school. Sam caught up with them just as they were about to get into the car.

"Hey Ethan can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure Sam what's up?"

"Well my dad is working late and he gave me the keys to his car and since I'm still afraid to drive I was wondering if you could drive me home?"

"Sure I'll take you home."

Sam smiled, said goodbye to Kira, and headed to her dad's jeep. Once they were on their way to her house Sam made small talk with Ethan. As soon as they were off of the main road Sam began her plan. "Oh hey Ethan I want to show you something really cool. Turn onto the dirt road right there." Ethan turned and followed the road until Sam said stop. They then got out and Sam lead Ethan to a tree. "Okay what's this cool thing you wanted to show me?" "This." Sam said as she jabbed the needle into Ethan's neck and injected the poison. In a matter of minutes the Blue Ranger went limp as the paralyzing/sleeping poison coursed through his veins. Before the poison took affect Sam was surprised that Ethan didn't try to fight. All he did was stare up at her in surprise. Sam smiled evilly as at his as he lost consciousness. Sam then took out a bracelet Mesogog had given her and strapped it on. Sam pushed a button and a cocoon began to form around the Blue Ranger, a power sucking cocoon. Sam laughed evilly as she summoned Elsa and Zeltrax. When they appeared to take the Blue Ranger to the holding chamber she said, "One down four to go."

* * *

Hey guys I'm back. I want to again thank those who reviewed, I wouldn't being doing this if it wasn't for you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see ya'll in next time. Catch ya on the flip side


	7. Club Beat

Sam watched as Zeltrax and Elsa drug the Blue Ranger away. Once they were gone Sam went back to the car and tried to figure a way to get home without people being suspicious. She couldn't very well pretend that she had been attacked again. Mesogog was known for his rashness, but her master wasn't that rash. How could she explain Ethan's disappearance without drawing so much attention to herself? As she sat there and pondered her problem her cell phone rang. Sam looked at the caller Id and saw that it was her bone headed father. Sam let the phone ring as a brilliant plan came to her. After she had her explanation planned out Sam started the jeep and drove home. As she was pulling in the drive way her phone went off again. Her dad, this time Sam answered it hoping to throw him off of the trail.

"Hey Sam where are you?"

"At home, Ethan dropped me off and then called his friend to come and get him."

"Oh well I'm done sooner than expected and was wondering you could come get me?"

"Dad you know I don't drive."

"You have to get over your fears sometime Sam. Come on, if you don't come get me I will have to walk."

_Go ahead and walk see if I care_, "You're right dad. I'm on my way."

Sam shook her head as put the car in reverse and headed towards the school. As she got near to it Sam began to go into fake hysterics so that when she pulled up her dad would actually believe that she was afraid of driving. She wasn't, it was just she had to act like the old Sam for her plan to work. She was the new, improved, and evil Sam. Once she pulled up to where her dad was Sam broke into fake tears. Her dad totally bought it and was so sorry for not being there for her. Sam wanted to laugh at all of his encouraging words. If only he knew what she had just done to his precious Blue Ranger. On the way home her dad got a call from Kira. Sam listened intently when she heard the Yellow Ranger say that Ethan's mom was out looking for him because he hadn't come home. Sam wanted to choke Kira. She saw her dad look sideways at her and then hang up the phone.

"Sam you said Ethan dropped you off at our house right?"

"Yeah he then called his friend to come get him."

"Did you see him call?"

"Yes he used the home phone."

"Did he say who got him?"

"No."

"Did you see them pull up?"

"No after he got off I thanked him and then he went outside to wait for his friend. When you called he was gone. I assumed his friend got him."

Sam's dad drove faster towards the house. Had he caught on to her plan? Or did he simply think that Mesogog had struck? Sam hoped it was the latter because she could then go after her next target, Kira.

It was a full month before Sam could get together a plan to trap Kira. In that month Sam followed Kira secretly like a shadow. She knew all of Kira's habits and her weaknesses. Kira had a love of music, which was not really a big secret. Sam used this knowledge to devise a plan to trap Kira, so that Kira could keep the Blue Ranger company. A new club had just opened up in Reefside and it was a club for aspiring musicians. Sam did a little dirty work and got Kira a slot there. Before she had gotten Kira a slot there she had canvassed the place. The musicians came and left through the back entrance. Which means when Kira left after her performance she would be traveling though a dark alley way. A perfect opportunity to attack and not be seen; she would also not have come up an excuse as to why she didn't know what happened. It was a good plan and Sam couldn't wait to put it into affect. At school the next day she surprised Kira with the information.

"Hey Kira I have a surprise for you."

"Really what?"

"Well you know that new club Beat? I let them listen to one of your songs and they liked it so much they gave you a slot. You play at 8:00 p.m. sharp."

Kira was over excited that people who actually wanted to hear her music were going to. Sam smiled and played along as everyone congratulated Kira and thanked Sam. "Oh don't thank me; I just want Kira to be discovered." Sam lied sweetly to the Rangers faces. It had been a hard month, with everyone so worried about Ethan and all. The day that Ethan had disappeared her dad had looked at the crime scene and found traces of blue energy. He had confirmed that Ethan had been taken by Mesogog, although he didn't know how or why. That made Sam breath easier and let her move on with her plan to destroy the Power Rangers. It had also been harder because now the Rangers traveled everywhere together. It was hard to get one alone so that Sam could inject the poison and then put them in the power sucking cocoon. Now thanks to Kira's weakness she had a plan. Sam got ready for the big night first by pissing her old man off. To Sam's enjoyment he grounded her for the weekend so that she couldn't go to the show. As Sam sat in her room on Friday night grounded, everything was going according to plan. Thanks to Mesogog Sam had a hologram of herself, which she could use to make her dad think she was in her room. When 8 o'clock rolled around Sam set the hologram to be at her desk typing. Sam went to her closet and pulled out her black pants, black tank top, and black coat, she looked like a spy. She then shimmied out of her balcony window down the trellis and out into the night. Once she was at club Beat she made her way around to the ally way just in time to see Kira go into the back entrance. Sam smiled evilly as her plan was being perfectly executed. All she had to do now was wait for Kira to finish, come back out, and that is when she would attack. Sam saw the door open and Kira step out with her guitar in hand. Sam stealthily moved behind Kira and grabbed her. Before Kira could scream Sam jabbed the needle into the back of her neck and injected the poison. As Kira turned around, her eyes widened as she saw Sam, and she said, "You?" Sam smiled down at Kira and replied, before Kira lost consciousness, "Me." Sam caught Kira just as she passed out form the effects of the poison. Sam then wasted no time in calling the portal and dragging Kira through it. She would have to wrap her at the island because the Power Pukes were going to be there to get Kira. When she came out of the portal Sam headed straight for the lab. Once she was there she wrapped Kira up and placed her into the holding chamber with Ethan. As she turned around she met face to face with Elsa.

"Which one have you brought us this time?"

"The Yellow Ranger."

"Fool you should take out one of the stronger ones when you have the chance."

"Fool? You are calling me the fool? How many Rangers have you captured? None, that is because you attack them based on power. I attack based on weakness, human weakness. Weaknesses that are real, they are human after all."

"If your plan is so brillant, which one is your next target then?"

"The one who's weakness is Kira. My next target is the White Ranger."

* * *

Sorry I took so long updating, my muse left me for a little bit. In the coming Chapters things will start to move fast, so be on your toes. Anyway catch ya later


	8. And Then There Was One

Sam climbed back into her window and had just sat down when her dad came in. "Kira's missing, let's go." Sam acted all concerned as she followed her dad out of the room and to the alleyway of club Beat. There she found the other Rangers gathered around Kira's smashed guitar. When they arrived her dad asked, "What happened?" To no one's surprise Trent responded, "She had just finished and was coming out back. We saw her leave and came around to meet her. She never showed." Trent hung his head in shame, as if he should have been there. Sam shook her head, how pathetic. It would be fun to take him down and so easy. Sam bent over the guitar and pretended to examine the pieces. That's when she spotted the needle. How could she have been so stupid to leave it behind? Apparently she hadn't been the only one to see it because just as she was about to grab it Conner said, "Hey what's that?" Before she could pick it up her dad passed her and grabbed it. "It's some sort of needle. I better take it back to the Command Center and have it analyzed." Just as her dad was about to leave Trent grabbed his arm and asked, "Can we come too? I want to be there when I find out what happened." Sam saw her dad's eyes soften as he shook his head yes. Sam rolled her eyes as she stocked towards the jeep. Once at her house Sam made her way down to the Command Center and sat in her usual chair. Sam didn't pay one bit of attention to what the boys were saying. She already knew what happened. As Sam was staring off into space she didn't hear her dad's question.

Since the beginning of the New Year Tommy had been trying to figure what was different about his daughter. While she was sitting in a chair it finally hit him. "Sam where is your necklace?" Sam looked at him, put her hand to her neck, shrugged her shoulders and said, "Must have lost it." That line raised a red flag in Tommy's brain, but he ignored it until he could think properly. Two Rangers gone in two months, this was bad. As they were waiting for the results from the needle everyone was quite. Nobody seemed to be in the mood to talk. How could this be happening? Tommy didn't like to have his questions go unanswered. That's all he seemed to be getting; question, but no answers. Tommy grabbed the paper as it came out of the printer. "It's a mixture of chloridazepoxide and curare." Trent looked at him and said, "What does that mean?"

Tommy sighed and rubbed his eyes. "It means she was injected with a mixture of a sleeping poison and a paralyzing poison." "But why?" Conner asked. "Believe me I wish I knew." Tommy said as he put his hand to under his chin, thinking. Later he said good night to everyone and went into his study to think. There were a lot of things bothering him that night. _Mesogog is smart, well smart enough. Why would he go after the Blue and Yellow Rangers first? Why not me or Sam or Trent?_ Sam. What she said had gotten to him. Tommy knew that she would rather die then lose that necklace; it was one of her last connections to her mother. Tommy stayed up very late pondering these problems, but by morning he was no closer to figuring out the mystery.

Sam awoke the next day ready to begin the day. Today she was going to take down the White Ranger. Sam smiled as she thought of her plan, it was perfect. She had maneuvered it this way. She was had taken out the Rangers that disappearances had needed to be covered with excuses. Now she could finish the last three Rangers off with relative ease. Sam thought about her luck as she got into her dad's Jeep as he drove her to the high school.

"Did you sleep well honey?"

"Slept like a rock."

"Well that's good. I've been wondering something."

"What?"

"Well I was thinking that once we figure all of this stuff out, we might go see Jason, Amy, and Tammy."

"That would be cool."

"You would finally get to see your baby niece."

"Terrific, can't wait."

Sam didn't want to talk anymore with her brainless father; thankfully they had arrived at school. Sam got out of the jeep and headed over to what was left of the Rangers.

"Hey guys what's up? Whoa, Trent, you don't look so good."

"I spent the entire night going over every detail, trying to find something that would help us find Kira."

"Oh did you find anything?"

"I only found a small foot print. Whatever attacked her was defiantly human."

Sam wanted to curse the sky. How could she have left another mark? Sam kicked herself all the way to their first class. If they figured out the plan she was screwed. They would try to make her good, but the truth was she had been born evil. She was now so completely evil that to stop her they would have to kill her. If her dad ever found out about the plan the only option he had would be to kill her. Sam almost laughed at it; her dad would never kill her. She was the only thing that held him close to her mother. Her dad had loved her mom so much that she could still see the pain in his eyes when he looked at her picture. After Sam had moved in with her dad they had gone to visit her mom's grave. As Sam sat down she wished that they day was already over. Today Sam would take down the White and Red Rangers. Then the only threat she would have to worry about would be her old man. Sam, again, almost laughed as she thought about the fight between her has-been father and herself. It should be a very easy takedown. Sam just barley got through the day. She found it harder and harder to deny who she really was. As the final bell rang Sam rushed out of the school and to her dad's jeep. There she found Trent leaning up against the side. Sam tried not to roll her eyes as he smiled at her.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Trent what's going on?"

"Nothing I was just wondering if Dr. O had anything new on the attacks?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well what do _you_ think happened?"

The way he stressed the word you made Sam uneasy. Had he caught on?

"I don't know what to think. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

Trent walked away before she could get anymore out of him. Good thing she was taking him out tonight. It should be a comfort to him knowing that he would soon be with his precious Kira. Sam hopped into the jeep and waited for her dad to come. She would drive herself, but she didn't have the keys. Finally her dad got there and they headed home. Once at home Sam went up to her room, locked her door, and set at her desk to look over the plan. At dusk she would attack Trent and then at midnight she would attack Conner. All she had to do was bide her time until then. As dusk approached Sam ate a light dinner and then told her dad that she would be studying and to not disturb her unless it was important. She then made her way upstairs to set the hologram and capture the White Ranger. Sam climbed out of her window and used the same techniques as she did yesterday to get to the ground. From there she stealthily made her way to the woods in her back yard. Once she was sure she was out of site she called a portal and went to the island. Sam didn't stay long, only long enough to grab Kira's pic necklace. Once she did she directed the portal to the forest in the park. When she arrived Sam pulled her cell phone out and dialed Trent's number. Trent picked it up on the very first ring.

"Trent? It's Sam."

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"I've got Kira's necklace in the park. You need to get here and fast."

Before Sam could finish she heard the dial tone. Sam smiled as her plan was going perfectly. Now she hid and waited for her prey. Sam didn't have to wait long; not five minutes later she heard Trent calling her name. Once he passed her she came out into the open.

"Looking for me?"

"Sam where is it? Where did you find it?"

"Who said anything about finding it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I took it from around her neck."

"You mean you know where she is?"

"Yeah after all I put her there."

"WHAT!?"

"Don't worry you'll see soon enough."

Trent flew through the air and attacked Sam. Fortunately all Sam had to do was step aside and Trent came crashing to the ground. Before she could inject the poison he flipped up and assumed attack position. Sam smiled and said, "Finally a fight. You know the other Rangers didn't even lift a finger against me?" Sam knew that she had sparked Trent's anger because he attacked again. The only problem was he was attacking out of anger; which left room, lots of room, for error. As he went to punch Sam she caught his fist. He tried with the other fist, but she caught that too. With both fists in her hand Sam brought her knee into his stomach. He double over as she let him go and Sam taunted, "What, that's all ya got?" Trent charged at her. Sam simply flipped over his head and using her foot pushed him into the tree. Trent got up and took a page out of Sam's book. He flipped over her and grabbed her neck from behind. "Take me to Kira." Sam smiled and replied, "I think not." She then lifted her leg straight up so that her knee made contact with his face. As Trent was falling down Sam punched him in the face and it was lights out. She took the needle out of her belt and stabbed it into his arm. Once she was done she wrapped him in the cocoon and took him back to the island. She only stayed long enough to put him in the chamber; she still had another Ranger to get.

Sam climbed back into her room just as her dad was coming in. She breathed a sigh of relief as she had gotten back just in time.

"What's wrong? Has there been another attack?"

"No, not that I know of anyway."

_Then you don't know shit_, "Oh I thought because you came in here and all that something bad had happened."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh what about?"

"Well, I don't have any answers and I was hoping that you might."

"Dad I'm telekinetic, not telepathic."

"Could you be?"

"If my powers progress maybe, but for now I'm only telekinetic. Why what did you have in mind?"

"Well I was wondering you could possibly sense them."

"I could try."

Sam sat cross legged on her bed, put her hands on her knees, and closed her eyes. She knew exactly where they were, but for her plans sake she pretended. After a minutes of 'trying' she said, "Sorry dad I'm not getting anything." Her dad smiled at her and said, "Its okay, you had better get some sleep. We have got a big day tomorrow." Sam bide her dad goodnight and got into bed. Once her dad was out of the room Sam went into her closet and found her black outfit. Since it was 11 o'clock she needed to get going. Sam didn't want to call a portal in the dark so she had to walk to Conner's house. Before she left she packed the transparent lip films. Once Sam reached the ground she ran to the road and from there went to the McKnight residence.

Conner had just gotten into bed when he heard the noise outside his door. He lay completely still as whoever it was opened his bedroom door and came into his room. He lay completely still until he felt whoever it was lean over him. That's when he attacked; he grabbed their shoulders and rolled them under him on his bed.

"Who are? What do you want?"

"To finish what we started."

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

"Well there is something you need to know."

"What?"

In a quick flash Conner was once again pinned by Sam. The light from the moon allowed him to see Sam's face. It practically glowed in the dark and there was a glint in her eye he had never noticed before. "Sam what's going on?" She flashed him a smile as she replied, "I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since New Year's." His heart almost stopped as his brain comprehended her answer. Did she actually return his feelings?

"I have been thinking about you late into the night and have finally come to do something about it." Conner watched as she released his hands long enough to unzip her shirt. Conner wanted someone to pinch him to make sure it wasn't a dream. He was in his room, with Samantha Oliver sitting on top of him, in only her black bra. Somewhere in his brain a red flag was raised. This wasn't his Sam; she was bold, but not this bold.

"Sam, what are you doing? This isn't you."

"It's the new and improved me."

"Well I liked the old Sam just fine."

"Oh Conner just shut up and kiss me."

Conner watched as Sam's lips glistened in the moonlight. It was pure bliss when their lips finally met. Conner was getting a weird feeling throughout his body, but he chocked it up to their kiss. It was only when they pulled apart did he realize what was going on. He couldn't move. He tried moving his arms and legs, but he couldn't. He looked to Sam and saw her smiling down at him and she was picking something off of her lips. "Don't try to fight it. That only makes the poison work faster." Conner's eyes widened as he heard her warning. "By now the paralyzing part is taking affect and you have less than a minute before you pass out." Conner couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Sam really working for Mesogog? It seemed that Sam could read his mind because she answered him. "Yes I'm working for Mesogog and am gloriously evil. I have been the one attacking you guy; I saw the light on New Year's. Now go to sleep baby and I will put you with the other Rangers." As Conner was beginning to lose consciousness and Sam was laughing. Before he totally lost it, he heard her say, "And then there was one."

Sam wrapped Conner and put him with the others. Sam then teleported herself back to her house and snuck in through the front door. She made rounds and found her dad asleep, at his desk, in the study. Sam laughed softly; this was easier than she thought. Sam went upstairs and got ready for bed. Tomorrow afternoon she would take out the last Ranger, the Ranger whose weakness was her.

* * *

Okay guys I hope that you like it so far. Everything will be wrapping up in just a few short chapters. I want to thank the two people who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Anyway I will see ya'll later and please review. It makes me happy and you guys want a happy writer, Right? At least I hope that you guys want a happy writer. 


	9. The Final Battle

Tommy awoke the next day with a stiff pain in his neck. He had fallen asleep at his desk. He had stayed up late trying to figure out what Mesogog's plan was. Why was he taking the Rangers out one by one? Nothing in his Ranger past compared to this. Tommy rubbed his eyes, straightened his glasses, and got up to start the day. After he had showered and got dressed Tommy went into Sam's room. He looked down at his sleeping daughter. She looked like such an angel lying there. He hate to wake her, but he had to. "Sam honey, it's time to get up or we'll be late for school." Sam opened her eyes and smiled up at his. "Yes daddy. I will be down in a minute." Tommy closed the door behind him as he left her room. The relationship that he had shared with his daughter now was not the same as it had been. Tommy smiled as he thought about what it felt like to find out about Sam. She meant everything to him; he loved her with his heart and soul. A tear came to his eye as he thought of what could have been if he had married Kim and they had become a family. Tommy quickly wiped the tear away as he heard footsteps on the stairs. It wouldn't do to let his daughter see him cry over spilt milk. As she came into the kitchen she said, "I'm ready to go." Tommy smiled at her and replied, "Well then lets jet." The drive to school was a pleasant one. Unlike the others Sam seemed extremely happy about something. Then it dawned on him that school was letting out early today. Instead of the bell ringing at 3 o'clock it was to ring at 11:30. Once they got to school Tommy looked around for Trent and Conner. When he didn't find them he began to worry. It wasn't like them to be late, at least not for his class. Praying to God that they were just stuck in traffic Tommy entered the school and went to set up his first class. When the bell rang to begin class Tommy's stomach dropped. The only person sitting in the Ranger row was Sam. Tommy tried to concentrate on the class, but found that he couldn't teach today. So he just put on a movie and sat at his desk. When had Mesogog gotten to them? He shook his head in disgust and looked around the room. When his eyes met with Sam's he saw something in them or yet he didn't see something in them. He didn't see any alarm, surprise, or worry. From the look in her eyes it was as if she had known about this. Tommy shook his head again; his daughter had nothing to do with this. Tommy dismissed the class as the bell rang and continued with his day. After school Tommy checked with the office and found that Trent and Conner didn't show up late. He sighed and made his way back to his classroom. On the way back he saw Sam walking down the empty halls by herself. Tommy walked up behind her and said, "Hey Sam didn't you notice Trent and Conner's absence?" "Oh yeah I noticed." The way she said it made a shiver run down his spine. It was like she didn't care. "Where do you think they are?" The second after the question had been asked Sam whipped around and threw him telekinetically against the lockers. "_Hell_ if I know." He then saw his daughter call one of Mesogog's portals and step into it, laughing evilly the entire time. Tommy was so shocked that he could even get up from the ground. Sam was evil?!

_That felt good_, Sam thought as she stepped out of the portal. Soon she would deliver the message for her dear old daddy to meet her in the field. From there she would take her dad down and complete the mission. Once she put the Black Ranger into the holding chamber the sequence would be complete. Then the power sucking cocoons would suck what power was left and then the cocoons would implode on themselves. Killing who ever was inside them. It was really a perfect plan and Sam was proud to be a part of it. She sat in the lab waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The moment came when the surveillance computer began to beep. Sam then sent the note to her dad's desk. _Only a few more minutes_, Sam thought as she looked at the screen to see the look on her dad's face. Sam laughed out loud; she had never seen him move that fast. When her dad disappeared from the screen Sam got up and teleported to the open field behind their house. To ease her dad's feeling she brought the chamber with the other Rangers in it. Sam brought it more out of a wish to torment her dad. When he arrived Sam smiled sweetly at him and said, "Hello Tommy." She laughed when he balled his hands into fists and replied, "What are you doing Sam?"

"Why I believe I do what my master tells me."

"Sam fight the evil, I know you can do it."

"Ha, oh you poor thing, I'm so evil that the only way to stop me is to kill me."

Sam then attacked hard and fast knocking Tommy flat on his back. "Oh and by the way, that was for slapping me on New Year's Eve." Tommy flipped up and they began to battle. Sam attacked him with a tornado kick; which, to her annoyance, he blocked. The entire fight was pretty boring. Since Tommy had taught her most everything she knew he knew how to block it. Every hit she made he blocked and every hit he made she blocked. Sam didn't really care; he was older than her and would tire out quicker. She could already see beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "That all you got old man." Sam said as she tried to make him angry enough to make a mistake. When he faltered Sam hit him squarely in the chest. Sam laughed as he went down and said, "You are nothing but a has-been. Why don't you just give up?" To her surprise Tommy jumped up and they began to circle each other. Sam was getting really tired of this so she called upon Saba to help her.

Tommy's eyes widened as they fell on Saba. Sam was going to use his old sword to kill him. Just as he was thinking that he couldn't go on with this a voice in the back of his mind said _this monster is not our daughter_. As they circled each other Tommy agreed with the voice. This person wasn't his daughter. His daughter was kind and loving; she would never hurt her friends. With the renewed strength Tommy attacked the girl with a whole new outlook. Evil Sam was so surprised by the attack that she faltered and dropped Saba. Tommy smiled as the fight began to look up. He saw the perfect chance to attack when Sam dropped down to take his legs out Tommy flipped over her and hit the base of her neck; temporarily knocking her out. Tommy knelt by Sam and picked Saba up. As he sat there the voice in the back of his head started again. _This isn't our daughter. You need to destroy this monster._ Tommy knew that the voice was right, but he didn't think that he could do it. She had said earlier that the only way to stop her was to kill her. After a few more minutes Tommy decided what to do. He held Saba over Sam stomach and said, "I love you Samantha. Forgive me." With that he plunged Saba into her stomach killing her. Before she died she said, "I didn't think you would have it in you Oliver."

* * *

I have the last chapter all typed out. It's up to you guys when you want it out. I can post it as early as tomorrow or as late as next month. I will let you guys decide. Trust me you will want to read the last chapter. :)


	10. The Truth The End

Sam felt a sharp pain in her stomach and then she felt grass? Sam lifted her head an inch or so from the ground; she was home. She saw the holding chamber that Mesogog had put her friends in. She saw her dad holding something, no it was someone. _He must have killed her_, Sam thought as she tenderly got up. She had to get her friends out of that chamber before her dad got to it. If he stepped inside it would zap him and then all of the Rangers would die. Sam gingerly made her way over to her dad and the chamber. When she close enough she heard her dad crying. He was holding her, rocking her back and forth, and crying. Sam smiled; he would be in for the shock of his life when he found out the truth. When Sam got closer to her dad she looked at him and said, "Daddy?"

When Tommy heard his daughters' voice he looked down at the lifeless body in his arms. His littler girl's eyes were closed and a little blood was trickling out of the corner of her mouth. New tears formed in his eyes as he thought about what he had done. Then he heard it again. "Daddy, I'm okay." Tommy looked up and saw _Sam?! _He sputtered and dropped the body in his arms. He looked from his dead daughter to the one standing in front of him. Was she making a visit like Kim had?

"Sam?"

"It's okay dad. I'm fine."

"But I just killed you."

"No you didn't. You freed me from a terrible prison."

"I don't understand."

"I know just let me get the others out and then I will explain."

Tommy watched as Sam 2 stepped over to Sam 1 and take something from her pocket. She then went over to the chamber and stuck the key in. As she unlocked the chamber Tommy saw four cocoons, each glowing a different color. Behind them was what appeared to be a bucket. He saw Sam take Saba and strike the bucket. Power rushed out and back into the cocoons. He then saw Sam press her thumb to a plate and watched as the cocoons disappeared along with the chamber. Before the Rangers could fall Sam telekinetically caught them and gently placed them on the grass. She then pulled out a bottle of dust and sprinkled a little on each Ranger. Before his very eyes each of his students came to life. As they stirred Tommy watched as Sam went to each one and checked their pulse. The moment their eyes opened however Sam quickly got away. As they sat up they looked around and Ethan said, "Man I feel like a ton of bricks just hit me." From somewhere behind him Tommy heard Sam say, "That will get better." All the Rangers got up quickly and assumed the attack position. Sam just stood there and looked at them calmly. "I don't want to fight you guys." Trent laughed and replied, "No? What were you saying about me being the only Ranger to put up a fight." Sam hung her head and said, "You guys have been had." Tommy looked at his daughter and asked, "What do you mean?" Sam took a deep breath and began to explain. "At the New Year's Eve party, after we had talked dad, I was really upset. I began downing sparkling cider and I didn't realize that someone had spiked it. When I went outside to get some fresh air I met Zeltrax and about thirty tyrannodrones. I tried to use my powers, but I got this piercing pain in my head. When I woke up I was in Mesogog's lab tied down again. When I tired to use my powers again I got the same pain. He then had Zeltrax bring out a power sucking chamber. Once they threw me in I tried desperately to get out. I even tried my coin, but they had taken it. That's when I saw a movement in the corner. I looked up and saw myself holding a needle. So the person who has been with you is my evil clone."

Sam looked around at the faces of her friend and her dad. They all looked so surprised, but they weren't speechless. To no ones surprise Ethan was the first to speak. "So you're not evil?" Sam smiled at him and replied, "No I'm not and to be absolutely clear I can never be evil." Conner looked at her and asked, "Why?" "Because of my parents. I have so much good energy in me that I can't be turned evil. I have to choose it." Kira was the next to ask a question. "Well wouldn't your clone be just as good?" Sam shook her head and replied, "No they took the smallest part of me to clone. Do you remember the hair they took? Well they chopped of the follicle and cloned it. My goodness is throughout me, if you were to take a small piece of me it would have less good in it than a bigger piece, which is more susceptible to evil than a bigger piece." Trent still looked skeptical and asked, "How do we know that you aren't another evil clone." Sam smiled and walked up to her dad, she took out her necklace and held the key in her hand. "I have a key. It doesn't unlock a chest or door. It unlocks something a lot more. This is something that you want very much from me. And I'm giving it to you. What does it go to?"

Tommy smiled as he heard Sam recite the poem he had written for Kim the day he gave her the key. He looked at her and replied, "My heart." Sam smiled and then she ran into his arms and hugged him with a ferocity only a daughter who hadn't seen her dad in years could. Tommy closed his eyes and just held on to his daughter. Thanking God that he had done the right thing. When they parted Sam said, "If you still don't believe me you can have Haley run diagnostics on me. If I was another clone she would be able to tell you." Tommy looked down at Sam and said, "Sounds like a plan." Tommy, Sam, and the others made their way to the house and into the Command Center. Tommy put Sam in a crystal cage, just in case, and began the test. Within thirty minutes they got the results back. "She's clear." Tommy announced to his team. They all smiled at Sam and said, "Welcome back." Sam bounded out of the cage and hugged each of her friends. Tommy smiled. It was good to have his daughter back. As they all sat down to discuss what had just happened Tommy said, "I feel like such an idiot. I should have known that you were a clone. I am your father after all" Sam smiled at him and replied, "No from the moment she was born she studied every aspect of my life. There was only a small possibility that you would have known without her coming out and saying it." Tommy smiled at Sam she was right, but that still didn't make him feel any better about being doped. "So Sam did Mesogog tell you anything about other plans?" Sam shook her head and replied, "No, he was so sure that this one would work." Tommy laughed and said, "Well I propose a celebratory dinner. Reefside is safe, the real Sam is back, and we just kicked butt." The Rangers laughed as they followed him upstairs. Once everyone was around the table Tommy pulled out his cell phone and called for pizza. They sat and talked pleasantly until the pizza arrived. As they were eating Tommy saw Sam and Conner's 'secret' glances. For some reason it didn't bother him as much now as it would have. Tommy didn't know how to explain it, but then again he really didn't want to. After dinner was over Tommy and Sam said goodnight to everyone and went upstairs. Tommy then sent Sam straight to the shower to get cleaned up. The clone had taken her clothes in the attack and left her with some torn up rags, that couldn't even constituted as clothes. Sam kissed him on the cheek and headed into her room. Tommy sighed and then went into his room. After he had changed into his pajamas he turned the lights out and got into bed. The soft bed did wonders for his aching muscles and in no time he was fast asleep.

Sam felt refreshed as she got out of the shower. As she came out of the bathroom she went to her dresser and grabbed a green t-shirt with a pink heart on it and a pair of red pajama pants with white hearts all over them. After she was done changing, Sam twirled her long hair into a messy bun, turned off the lights, and got into bed. Sam sighed and put her face into her pillow. It felt so good to be home and in her own bed. Sam cuddled up with her blanket and let sleep take her. Just as she was beginning to drift Sam heard something outside her window. She bolted up and grabbed her power coin. Would Zeltrax attack at her house in the middle of the night? _Aww come on don't villains need sleep too_, Sam thought as she got out of her bed and positioned herself in the attack position. Whoever was outside her window was going to get a rude awakening when they came in. Sam crouched down for what seemed like minutes, so she went to the window and opened it. The next thing she knew someone was sitting on top of her with both of her hands pinned under their one and another hand over her mouth. As Sam tried to struggle against the stranger she caught sight of something shinny on his wrist. Sam freed one of her hands, pushed the hand over her mouth away, and said, "Conner?" He shifted and Sam was able to see in the moonlight that it was Conner.

"Conner what are you doing here?"

"I had to talk to you."

"You had the chance to talk to me earlier this evening."

"No this is something personal."

"Well could you kinda get off of me?"

"Yeah, sorry."

Conner stood up and then held a hand out to help Sam up. Sam gladly took his hand and once she was standing she went to sit on the edge of her bed. Conner followed her and once he was situated he turned and looked at her.

"So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Did you see what the clone did?"

Sam hung her head and chuckled a bit.

"You mean did I see what the clone did to you?"

"Yeah."

"Everything the clone heard or saw or did, so did I."

"So you saw how she trapped me."

"Yes."

"Well then I guess I better be going."

Conner stood up and made to leave, but Sam grabbed his arm.

"Conner wait, you have to know why she did that."

"Oh believe me I know why."

"Do you? Because I don't think you do."

"Sam…"

"No she did it to torment me."

"You? Why?"

"Why? Hell Conner maybe because I like. Maybe because she mistook my feelings of like for lust."

"You mean you have a little thing for me?"

"No, big thing. I have liked for a long time."

"Really?"

"Yeah and if I'm not mistaken you like me too."

"How could you tell."

"Because, when she attacked you you didn't push her off. You let her kiss you."

"Yeah because I thought she was you."

"Why can't we get this right?"

"I don't know."

Before Sam could even think another thought Conner gently placed his lips over hers. In that one moment Sam felt like she could fly.

Tommy felt like he was flying, high above the earth. When he landed he took a look around. He was in a beautiful garden with all sorts of different plants. Under a large oak tree was a stone bench and on the stone bench was,

"Kim?"

"Hello Tommy, it's good to see you again."

"Am I dead?"

Kim laughed before replying, "No, your in a place where the living and the dead can talk. It's kinda like limbo."

Tommy scratched his head and took the seat next to Kim. He looked around once again. "What is this place?"

"My garden, I come here to tend my plants and to watch over my loved ones."

"Oh well I guess you saw what happened today then."

"Yes and that's why I helped you out."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember hearing a voice when you were battling the clone?"

"Was that you?"

"Yes, I knew that if you saw her as a monster you wouldn't have a problem killing her."

"How did you know she was a clone."

"Thomas Oliver, I am with Sam every step of every day of her life. I was there when they switched her. I was there as the clone took down each Ranger. I was there when you freed her."

"Yeah, about that. How did I free her?"

"Sam and the clone had a psychic connection. That's how the clone was telekinetic. She drew her powers from the real Sam; Sam was basically her puppet. When you killed the clone the connection was broken and Sam was able to move for herself."

"Oh well that's simple."

"Oh we're not done mister. I have bone to pick with you about a certain event at New Year's."

"I was hoping you hadn't seen that."

"Tommy, Sam is your daughter in every way possible. Just so you know, she has taken heartbreak before. Her freshman boyfriend, Brandon. He cheated on her with her best friend. You know what Sam did?"

"No what?"

"She said 'his lose, I don't want a loser like that anyway.' She just bounced right back. Our daughter is very strong. So don't go interfering with her and Conner. Just let the relationship run it's course."

"But what if…?"

"Tommy we could what if this thing to death. No one can predict the future and so you shouldn't try."

"I just don't want to see her get hurt again."

"Then protect her from the things that are really bad. Then, sometimes, let her find out on her own. She'll learn quicker that way. We just have to believe that things will work out like they should. The only thing we can do is love her unconditionally."

"I do, I love her so much. With all my heart and soul."

"Then show her, don't just say it."

"Thanks, Kim."

"Your welcome Tommy. Now go and show her."

Tommy walked towards the light that had appeared and woke up in his room. He then carefully crept down the hall to Sam's room.

Sam broke the kiss apart the moment she had sensed that her dad was coming. "If he finds you hear he'll kill you. Go." Conner made to leave, but before he did he turned around and asked, "Sam do you want go out Friday night?" Sam smiled softly and replied, "That would be wonderful. Now go, before he kills you." Conner disappeared out her window. Sam's head hit the pillow just as her dad opened the door. He stood in the door and just watched her 'sleeping'. He stood there for like six minutes before he said, "Love you Sam." As he turned his back Sam sat up and said, "I love you more, daddy." Sam laid back down and went to sleep with a smile on her face and her dad did the same.

* * *

Now did you guys really think I would kill Sam. I hope that you all enjoyed that little surprise and enjoyed the sequel. I want to thank Lavonne Adams and Gina Star, without whose comments on His Weakness this story wouldn't have been possible. Thanks guys for giving my imagination the good kick it needed. I also want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. Catch ya'll on the flip side and may the power protect you, see ya 


	11. The Date Bonus Chapter

Sam looked at herself critically in the mirror. Tonight was her first official date with Conner and Sam wanted everything to be perfect. She had changed her outfit six time, redone her make up five, and did her hair three times. Needless to say Sam was a bit nervous. Conner was picking her up at seven so Sam had some time to kill. She went downstairs and found her dad in the living room reading a science magazine.

"Hey dad what's up?"

"Well they have got the first pictures of a giant squid."

"Really, that's so cool."

"Yeah and they are currently trying to lure one to the surface."

"Neat."

"Nervous?"

"Can ya tell?"

"Don't worry I was a complete wreck on your mothers and my first date."

"I thought your date was the school dance?"

"Oh it was, but that doesn't mean it was a complete wreck."

"What happened?"

"Well I picked her up late, accidentally spilt water on her dress and stepped on her feet."

"Wow, good thing me and Conner aren't going dancing."

"What are you doing?"

"You know I have no idea. He wants to surprise me."

"Well as long as you have comfortable shoes on then nothing else matters."

"Yeah I decided to wear my tennis shoes."

"What time are you going to be done?"

"I don't know."

"Just remember that your curfew is midnight, Cinderella."

"Funny dad."

The doorbell rang and the butterflies in Sam's stomach started up again. Sam walked to the door, opened it, and looked at Conner. The Red Ranger was dressed in a black t-shirt, a red button down, and a pair of blue jeans. Sam smiled and stepped aside so he could come in.

"Hello Conner."

"Hey Dr. O."

"I want her home by midnight. Take good care of her."

"I will Dr. O."

Conner lead Sam out to his car, they got in, and took off.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see."

As they sped off down the road there was an awkward silence in the car. Sam tried to think of something to talk about, but her mind drew a blank. So she just sat there, hands folded in her lap, and stared out the window. It wasn't until they were into town did Conner say anything.

"So do you like to bowl?"

"Yeah me and my dad used to go every Friday when I was little."

"Well good because we are going bowling."

That seemed to get the conversation rolling and the rest of the car ride they talked about their childhoods. It seemed that Sam and Conner had been brought up the same way. Both of their parents had enrolled them in sports at an early age. Once at the bowling alley Sam and Conner got shoes and a lane. Sam was the first to go and bowled a strike; Conner on the other hand bowled a gutter ball. The rest of the night was spent with Sam teaching Conner how to bowl and then whipping his butt. On the way home the awkwardness had disappeared and the conversation flowed freely. They talked about almost everything. Conner stopped at Sam's house and walked her to the door. They stood on the porch step for several minutes, neither on talking.

"I had a good time Conner."

"Really?"

"Yeah it was fun and I believe I won every game."

"Yeah well I let you win."

"No you didn't."

Sam playfully hit his shoulder. Then came more awkwardness and Sam was getting really bored. Finally she said to hell with it, grabbed Conner, and kissed him. They had apparently been kissing a long time because the door opened. Sam reluctantly broke apart and looked up at her dad. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his pajamas on.

"It's midnight Cinderella."

Sam turned to Conner and said goodnight before going into the house. She ran up the stairs to her room, shut her door, and fell onto her bed. Sam sighed the evening had been perfect and fun. As she got ready for bed her mind was replaying the events of the evening. Sam went to bed that night with a smile on her face and dreamt about more dates to come.

* * *

I got bored so I decided to write a bonus chapter. I'm getting an idea for a new story and if you guys would like to read it then please review. I already have the first chapter written so please don't let it go to waste, laters


End file.
